


Pull Out My Soul

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sean ties Tom up, Tom can't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Out My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Bondage, d/s. Although I've been assured this is adorable, I consider the consent to be somewhat uninformed.
> 
> Written for a friend who was going through a tough time. [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) made me rethink my sentence structure. Any remaining confusion is solely my fault. Title from Empires' "Voodooized."

The first time Sean ties Tom up, Tom can't stop laughing. Because this is _Sean_ , right, _Sean_ who writes epic poetry and their lyrics and wanted to be a fucking English teacher, and he's dug a tie out of somewhere and tied Tom's wrists together with it. And then he goes down on Tom, which is always a good time, and which finally makes Tom stop laughing.

*

The second time, it's the tie again, but this time Sean loops it through the space between some exposed pipe and their wall before he ties it around Tom's other wrist. Then he shoves Tom's shirt up around his wrists too and jerks off onto his chest.

Sean doesn't get him off, but they make out for a while before Sean unties him.

*

The third time Sean has actual rope that Tom expects to hurt but doesn't. He's not sure if he's glad or disappointed when it doesn't chafe his wrists where they're tied behind his back. Tom sucks Sean off, and then Sean kneels behind him, knees outside of Tom's, chest to Tom's back, and jerks him off.

*

They've been drinking a little (a lot) a while later, sharing cigarettes.

"Are you going to ask about it?"

Tom rolls his shoulders like he can still feel it from the last time. "I trust you. And the sex is good."

Sean laughs and passes the cigarette back.

*

The fourth time, Sean brings out the rope and says, "You can tell me to stop if you want."

Tom laces his fingers together and stretches his arms up, then behind his back, loosening his shoulders. "I'm good. What do you want me to do?"

Sean kisses him instead of answering, then pushes him down onto his knees on the bed and ties his hands behind his back.

It's the first time Sean's fucked him while he's tied up. It pushes his face into the sheets so he can barely breathe half the time and his shoulders hurt when they're done. He's pretty sure he passes out afterwards, because he doesn't remember Sean untying him or lying down with him or tucking the comforter tightly around him. He knows Sean is touching him.

"If you're not going to ask," Sean says.

"Sean," Tom slurs. It's not fair, Sean saying serious things now.

"You want me to do it again?"

Tom flaps his arm at Sean, too uncoordinated for anything else. "Not now."

Sean's lips catch the skin just below his ear, the edge of his jaw. "No, not now."

*

Tom knows he passes out the fifth time because he sucked Sean off while kneeling on the floor with Sean holding his tied hands - the tie again; maybe Sean couldn't find the rope or something - above his head and he wakes up on the couch feeling like he just went on a fucking bender and freezing despite the blanket Sean's tucked close around him.

He lights a cigarette with shaking hands and doesn't know if he wants to push off or lean into the arm Sean puts around his shoulders when he sits up.

*

Sean doesn't tie him up for a long time, long enough that Tom finally says, "I'm asking," without looking up from the cigarette he's rolling.

Sean presses up against his back, digs his chin into Tom's shoulder. "I want to split you in half and dig around in your insides. I want all of you."

Tom lights his cigarette before he reaches back with one hand and hooks his arm around Sean's neck. "It's yours."

*

The sixth time, Sean doesn't actually tie him up. He has Tom lie down on his back, then pulls his arms up and puts his hands above his head.

"Keep them there."

Tom does, and Sean touches him and kisses him and fucks him and somewhere near the end Tom goes away to something like a very quiet place and comes back with his hands still there and Sean smiling at him like he hung the fucking moon.

His shoulders ache when Sean pulls his hands down, and he shivers hard enough that his teeth chatter.

Sean makes him shower. The water is almost too hot and he would fall down if Sean weren't holding him up, but afterwards he's warm again and Sean gets back in bed with him and says, "Thank you."

Tom tucks his head under Sean's chin. "I told you you could."

*

Tom stops keeping count. He doesn't know which time it is when Sean pulls his hair, or hits him with his belt, or keeps him tied up and on edge for what feels like forever. He doesn't know how long it's been since the first time when Sean bites his neck in the middle of a show or drags him away from Bill at a party to make Tom suck him off in the bathroom. He doesn't remember what it was like not to do this when he digs through Sean's stuff to find the rope and figures out how to tie his own wrists together while he waits for Sean.

"Are you going to get bored digging around in my insides?" Tom asks after Sean comes all over him that time.

Sean pulls at his hair just hard enough to sting. "Never."

Tom has to wait for Sean to untie his wrists before he can put his arms around Sean in return.


End file.
